The present invention relates in general to maintaining telecommunications/computer networks, and, more specifically, to providing information to a network inventory management tool regarding network elements that are not capable of interacting with the network inventory management tool via the network.
Maintaining a reliable and efficient communications network depends upon having the ability to monitor network elements such as switches, router blades, and various types of maintenance/testing equipment. The network operator needs to detect potential problems, troubleshoot malfunctions, identify and implement corrective actions, and document resource usage and statistics. Network inventory management tools and special network protocols have been developed to assist in these functions. For TCP/IP networks, the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) provides a means for monitoring and managing network elements.
Pursuant to SNMP, a Management Information Base (MIB) is maintained as a database describing the resources being managed within the network. Each SNMP-enabled network element contains an SNMP agent capable of updating predetermined management information, sometimes referred to as object variables. The inventory management tool can query the SNMP agent to discover the management information. Alternatively, the SNMP agent may automatically transmit management information to the inventory management tool in response to certain events.
Due to cost and/or processing load considerations, not all network elements that may be used in a typical managed network are SNMP-enabled. Without an SNMP communications capability, management information concerning these devices has not been available to the network inventory management tool.
A network operator may typically maintain spare (i.e., replacement) network elements to be substituted into the network when a device of that type malfunctions. In addition, there may be other network equipment that is not always interconnected with the network, such as maintenance or testing units. Whether or not these unconnected devices are SNMP-enabled, they cannot communicate with the inventory management tool when they are not connected to the network. Therefore, existing network inventory and allocation systems have not been able to track these devices or take them into account in managing the network.